BROKE UP
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Aku pernah merayunya dulu, berkata bahwa fiksi adalah udara dan dia adalah matahari. Nyatanya aku salah, dia tak hanya nenjelma menjadi matahari, pun selayaknya udara. Ketika Neji-kun memilih orang lain, maka aku tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk pulang/Sequel (My) Philanderer/CHAP 1 EDITED/YUKI AND NEJI POV


_**BROKE UP**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto**_ **milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Neji Hyuuga x OC**

 **.**

 _ **warning:**_

 **AU, gaje, galau, typo(s), dan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YUKI POV**

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But It's the only thing that I know…_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive…_

Aku masih termenung sambil menggenggam segelas susu coklat hangat saat bait itu dinyanyikan oleh Ed Sheeran melalu headphone di kedua telingaku. Sedetik kemudian aku tertawa miris mendengar sepenggal _"Photograph"_ yang dinyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati oleh laki-laki berumur 24 tahun itu. Dian hanya terpaut dua tahun dariku, atau bisa dikatakan dia sebaya dengan _Onii-chan_ ku, kalau saja Yuko- _nii_ masih bernafas.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan ketika pemikiran tentang kematian Yuko- _nii_ menyeruak. Mencoba mengenyahkan kenangan menakutkan yang berusaha kembali ke permukaan itu dengan menengguk susu coklat hangat. Aku menekuk lutut dan merapatkannya ke dada, membuat lututku sebagai tumpuan kepalaku yang terasa sedikit berputar.

Di luar sana masih hujan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Suna yang biasanya gersang dengan iklim gurun selama beberapa hari ini diguyur hujan deras. Mungkin karena _global warming._ Padahal aku sengaja memilih kota ini karena sedang menghindari hujan. Melihat hujan, mencium bau tanah basah ketika gerimis, atau merasakan udara menggigil hanya akan mengingatkanku padanya. Seseorang yang sebisa mungkin kuhindari.

Sudah 5 bulan, 22 hari, 5 jam, 13 menit, aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya. Menjauh dari satu-satunya orang yang berhasil merampas seluruh hatiku. Menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki yang membuatku tertawa miris ketika mendengar alunan _"Photograph"_. Menghindar dari laki-laki yang kembali membuatku yakin bahwa kehilangan seseorang yang tak terganti juga berarti kita akan merasa seakan-akan dunia tak lagi berbentuk bulat dan berganti menjadi segitiga, lalu tubuhku yang mati rasa jatuh dari puncak tajam dunia. Hilang ditelan kegelapan semesta.

Dan ya, aku harus mengakuinya. Kalau sekarang aku kehilangan dia yang sama artinya dengan aku seperti kehilangan udara dalam tubuhku. Aku ingat pernah merayunya dengan berkata kalau fiksi adalah udara bagiku. Musik seperti makanan, dan teater adalah airnya. Lalu bagiku dia layaknya matahari, tempatku berputar-putar dan mendapatkan kehangatan. Nyatanya rayuan itu hanya gombalan tak nyata, karena sebenarnya dia pun telah menjelma menjadi udara, makanan, dan air.

Aku tak lagi berselera membaca buku-buku, termasuk juga fiksi. Hanya membaca setengah saja atau bahkan memindai beberapa halaman untuk mengetahui jalan ceritanya. Aku tak lagi kuat menonton teater, atau menonton film karena bosan walaupun itu genre favoritku seperti _action, romance,_ dan _fantasy_. Musik tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang asik, tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang bisa menggetarkan. Dan parahnya, aku tak lagi merasakan apa-apa. Kosong. Seperti ada lubang di dada. Aku bahkan ragu masih memiliki hati.

"Kau yakin mau pulang?"

Suara berat pemuda dengan rambut semerah bata mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Aku melepas headphone yang terpasang di kedua telingaku terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak pulang, Gaara. Aku hanya berkunjung ke rumah Hinata yang berulang tahun besok. Rumahku di Amegakure, bukan Konoha."

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Kankurou- _nii_ yang menyahut.

Aku baru sadar bila ruangan bersantai tempatku biasa melamun bersama Gaara kini telah penuh berisi kakak-beradik Sabaku. Tentu saja ditambah dengan Shikadai yang sedang asik mengotak-atik rubik ke sepuluh pemberian ibunya agar tak mengganggu Temari- _nee_ yang tengah membuat pembukuan butiq.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis di depan makam Yuko karena seseorang dari Konoha," lanjut Kankurou- _nii_ yang membuatku memberengut sebal.

Harusnya aku bertemu dengan Gaara saja yang tidak secerewet kakaknya. Beberapa bulan lalu ketika aku terpuruk dan meraung di depan makam saudara laki-lakiku karena kehilangan satu-satunya cinta yang masih kusemai, Kankurou- _nii_ yang merupakan sahabat Yuko- _nii_ menemukanku. Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya, karena dulu Yuko- _nii_ adalah detak jantungku. Kami yang hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan sudah damai di surga sejak aku bisa mengingat nama mereka. Jadi ketika Yuko- _nii hangout_ bersama Kankurou-nii dan Sasori- _nii,_ aku akan ikut dengan menempel atau bergelayut manja pada lengannya.

"Mau dengar pendapatku?" Kankurou- _nii_ kembali bersuara. "Aku tak yakin kau tak akan pulang. Kau adalah tipe orang yang hanya menggantungkan seluruh hidupmu pada satu orang. Ketika orangtuamu meninggal, kau bergantung pada Yuko –satu-satunya saudara yang kau miliki, dan ketika Yuko tiada, kau hanya bergantung pada satu lelaki keturunan ningrat Konoha itu."

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Kembali. Bersamanya," desisku tajam dan lirih dengan memenggal setiap kata yang kuucapkan setelah mendengar argumentasi menyebalkan dari laki-laki penyuka boneka kayu itu. Tanganku mengepal, berusaha menahan ledakan yang sudah akan keluar dari mulutku.

"Maka kau tak akan punya rumah lagi," celetuknya.

"Kankurou. Hentikan." Suara Gaara menggema dengan nada yang penuh peringatan agar kakaknya yang cerewet itu menghentikan ocehan sok tahunya.

Aku menunduk, tak sanggup merespon usapan lembut di puncak kepalaku yang diberikan Gaara. Takut dia melihatku kembali lemah seperti ketika aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Kalimat terakhir Kankurou- _nii_ kembali terdengar, seperti satu lagu yang diputar dengan windows music player dengan menu putar ulang.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakannya semua benar. Aku memang tak mau menjadi gadis manja, sebisa mungkin bersikap mandiri, tapi ketika ada seseorang yang berarti untukku maka orang itu akan menjadi pusat orbitku. Dulu, ketika orangtuaku meninggal, Yuko- _nii_ satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hari-hariku dan dia menjadi matahariku. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika aku mulai berkuliah di Amegakure dan kehilangan Yuko- _nii_ , ada Neji- _kun_ yang mengisi hidupku. Dan seperti rayuanku itu, dia telah menjelma menjadi matahari, udara, air, dan makanan untukku. Dia telah menjadi rumah tempatku pulang. Dan ketika aku telah melangkah pergi dari laki-laki bermata lavender lembut itu, aku telah kehilangan rumah. Lalu aku harus pulang ke mana? Ketika rumahku telah memilih orang lain?

Kankurou- _nii_ benar. Aku tak akan pernah pulang lagi.

.

.

.

 **NEJI POV**

 _Let me go home… I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna go home…_

Aku mendengus sebal ketika mendengar alunan musik dari ponsel milik adik perempuanku yang sebentar lagi berulang tahun ke 22 tahun. Dia sengaja menyindirku atau apa memangnya? Aku benci mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Michael Buble atau bahkan boyband asal benua biru kesukaan Hinata. Aku tahu Hinata sedang marah padaku sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Jadi dia membalas dendam dengan sindiran-sindiran halus, karena dia pemalu dan anggun yang membuatnya tidak mungkin berteriak-teriak atau mengekspresikan kekesalannya padaku seperti gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan warna mata coklat muda yang mengesankan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Aku tak akan mengenang gadisku di sini, di ruangan yang penuh berisi keluarga Hyuuga dan si Kuning Bodoh suami adikku tercinta. Aku punya waktu sendiri, yah walaupun terkadang bayangannya muncul di sembarang tempat dan waktu, tapi aku masih bisa mengendalikannya. Tak percuma aku mengadaptasi sikap _Chi-chi_ yang selalu menekankan bahwa Hyuuga harus selalu terlihat berwibawa, tak boleh terlihat lemah sama sekali.

 _And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two. "I'm fine baby, how are you?". Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My words were cold and flat, and you deserve more than that._

Lagu itu masih menyindirku. Menyindir kebiasaan flat yang telah berhenti sejak lima bulan lalu. Kebiasaan yang tak lagi kujalani sejak sebuah pesan singkat yang hanya bertulis _I'm out, Neji-kun_ , tanpa titik atau koma yang gadisku kirimkan sehari setelah ulang tahunku. Sebelumnya dia menghilang seharian dan tak bisa kuhubungi. Hingga sekarang kabarnya tak lagi kudengar sejak pesan laknat itu kubaca.

Aku tak punya nyali untuk membalas pesannya, karena aku mengerti benar apa yang dia maksud. Seperti kebiasaannya bila tak lagi kuat menjalani sesuatu, dia selalu berkata " _I'm out,_ Neji- _kun._ Aku menyerah." Entah itu ketika aku menggelitikinya, atau ketika ia kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya.

Menyedihkan, sebenarnya aku menyadari bahwa alasanku tak membalas pesannya adalah karena aku takut mendengar alasannya meninggalkanku. Aku takut dia akan benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku, walaupun kenyataannya memang sudah seperti itu. Hanya saja menurutku, dengan tak membalas pesannya memberikanku alasan untuk menahannya tetap berada di sisiku ketika kami bertemu nanti. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tak pernah setuju dia pergi, tak akan pernah setuju dengan permintaannya yang ingin memutuskan hubungan di antara kami.

Aku bahkan tak berani menanyakan kenapa dia menghilang. Tak berani menanyakan kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan dia berada di apartemen miliknya. Dan pengecutnya, aku tak mencari keberadaannya, yang membuat Hinata marah-marah. Tidak secara langsung memang, tapi dari raut wajahnya aku tahu kalau di sini akulah yang bersalah. Yang membuat nyaliku bertambah ciut untuk sekedar menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

 _May be surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone. I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you…_

Suara Michael Buble masih saja menyindirku. Kali ini dia langsung menusuk ke ulu hati. Sialan. Aku ingin sekali membanting _handphone_ hadiah ulang tahun yang kuberikan tahun lalu pada Hinata.

Kepalaku terasa pening. Aku tahu, aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan kebiasaannya yang suka sekali merayuku. Rayuan gombal yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah mataharinya, atau mengatakan dengan mata sayu karena mengantuk bahwa ia tak akan bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suaraku. Aku bahkan rindu dengan caranya mengabaikanku dengan lebih memilih membaca novel seharian, atau menonton konser musik indie dan film daripada menghabiskan masa liburan semesternya denganku di Konoha. Jangan tanyakan apalagi yang aku rindukan darinya, karena tentu saja daftar itu akan terus bertambah. Ya, dan urutan teratasnya adalah aku rindu melihatnya menggunakan baju berukuran XL di dalam apartemen dan memeluknya di atas ranjang.

 _Let me go home. I'm just too far from where you are. I wanna come home…_

Sepenggal lirik " _Home"_ itu semakin menohok. Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa kehilangan dia. Tak bisa berjauhan dengannya. Demi _Kami-sama_! Hanya dengan berhubungan jarak jauh yang ditopang _video call_ , telepon, _chatting_ , dan hanya bertemu beberapa kali dalam setahun saja sudah mencekikku. Berjauhan dengannya seperti saat ini membuatku tak merasakan apapun. aku bahkan membentak sekertarisku karena dia salah membelikanku kopi. Aku menjadi gila kerja, hampir 20 jam sehari aku berada di kantor. Melakukan apapun yang bisa kukerjakan agar bisa membuat tubuhku lelah, karena sejak gadisku menghilang, aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Lucu sekali kan? Bukan dia yang tak bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suaraku, tapi aku yang tak akan bisa terlelap tanpa mendengar suaranya. Dia adalah rumahku. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahku di mana. Dan lagu itu terus saja mengatakan kalau dia ingin pulang. Menyindirku yang juga ingin pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Ingin mendekap tubuhnya sambil membelai rambut hitam sepundaknya, hal yang selalu dia sukai.

"Kau kenapa, Neji-nii?" suara Hanabi membuyarkan lamunan singkatku. Aku menatap gadis kecil yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun itu sekilas, lalu mulai menyesap teh hijau buatan Hinta. Aku bersyukur lagu sialan itu telah berhenti, karena Hinata sepertinya tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Mungkin kawan lamanya di Universitas Amegakure.

"Memikirkan Yuki- _nee, Onii-chan_?"

"Hanabi…" Naruto menegur dengan suara halus pada Hanabi, sedangkan aku sedikit melotot pada gadis kecil yang seolah tak merasa bersalah ketika menyebutkan namanya.

Tidak-tidak, aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan ketika namanya disebut. Lagipula Naruto tak akan berbaik hati menolongku, mungkin dia masih kesal karena aku menghajarnya ketika dia meminta restu untuk menjadikan Hinata istrinya yang tentu kutolak mentah-mentah dulu. Menjadikan adikku sebagai pacarnya saja aku sudah tidak rela. Aku bahkan mengancam akan membuatnya tidak bisa 'berdiri' bila ia membuat adikku tak perawan lagi sebelum menikah. Tentu saja dia menggerutu dan berkata kalau itu tak adil, karena nyatanya aku bahkan sering melakukan kegiatan malam dengan sahabat Hinata ketika kami bertemu. Jadi tidak mungkin laki-laki pemuja ramen itu membelaku, karena yang sebenarnya terjadi bila nama gadis yang telah meninggalkanku berbulan-bulan lalu itu terdengar, istrinya –yang juga adikku dan sahabat Yuki akan menampilkan wajah sendu. Tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku, apalagi Naruto tak akan sanggup melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Sedetik, dua detik, aku dan Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih asik menelepon sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku mendesah lega. Setidaknya aku tak akan merasa bersalah karena melihat raut ingin menangis di wajah Hinata.

"Aku tahu _Onii-chan_ merindukan Yuki- _chan_ kan?" ucap Hinata setelah selesai menelepon. "Lalu kenapa tak pernah menghubunginya sekalipun?" desak Hinata lagi. Aku hanya diam, tak berani menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Neji hanya ingin membiarkan Yuki tenang terlebih dulu, Hinata- _chan._ Dia menunggu Yuki pulang. Aku yakin dia sudah punya rencana untuk membuat Yuki tetap tinggal," kali ini Naruto yang berbicara. Aku tak menyangka dia mengetahui isi kepalaku.

Hening. Aku melihat Hanabi yang tersenyum menggodaku, membuatku gemas dan membalasnya dengan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang di kepang. Hinata sedang menatap suaminya, mungkin dia juga sama kagetnya denganku. Naruto adalah manusia paling tidak peka di dunia, memberikan nasihat atau memberikan pendapatnya tentang kasusku sama dengan membuat matahari terbelah dua.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursi, lalu mulang melangkah dengan tenang ke tangga. Membuat Hinta memutuskan kontak mata dengan suaminya.

"Neji- _niichan,_ Yuki akan datang besok. Barusan Shino- _kun_ mengatakan kalau dia dan Kiba- _kun_ akan datang bersama Yuki," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Membuatku juga ikut tersenyum mendengar kabar darinya.

Ini saatnya. Aku akan membuat pintu rumahku selalu terbuka. Hanya untuk diriku sendiri tapi.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

hai, minna-san, aku balik setelah tertohok dengan catatan pengarang milik po-chan yang mengatakan dia menulis di hape saat bekerja. Dan ya saya terilhami untuk ikut nulis waktu gabut gag ada kerjaan di kantor. Saya gag mungkin kan berharap semua BTS di Jateng-DIY bermasalah biar punya kerjaan. Hehe…

maaf TW belum saya buat, masih beberapa word di netbook saya. Sumpah berat bgt bikin chapter itu. Saya juga minta maaf karena malah bikin multichap lagi. Hahaha… Cuma pengen aja bikin cerita tentang neji dan seseorang. Habis ngenes, dia gag ada pasangan hidup. Hehe… dan otanjoubi omedetto hinata!

Maaf karena pendek, masih mentok diksinya, otak saya udah kesumbat sama vlan dan port gpon. Wkwkwk… jadi silakan tinggalkan jejak. Terima kasih


End file.
